


Wet and Wild

by Mrssakurahatake



Series: Occupational Porn Plots: A Study [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, KakaMei Event 2020, Oral Sex, Poolboy!Kakashi, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, if you wanna call it a plot, occupational porn, teasing glimpses of forearms, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake
Summary: Mei get's a surprise when her regular poolboy is out sick.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Terumi Mei
Series: Occupational Porn Plots: A Study [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741768
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Wet and Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the KakaMei Event 2020 on Tumblr.  
> Beta'd by the amazing LindtLuirae/BouncyIrwin
> 
> This is part of my new series of fics based on cliche porn plots, please don't take it too seriously.

Mei had been home all of five minutes when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock twice, shocked that Naruto was on time. In the three years he'd been cleaning her pool, Naruto had not once been on time. She closed the pantry where she had been putting away her groceries and made her way to the front door. 

What she found was most definitely _not_ Naruto.

Her eyes widened and she was certain her jaw dropped to the floor. Even with an allergy mask covering the lower half of his face, she was certain she’d just laid eyes on the sexiest man she had ever seen. For a moment she thought someone was playing some sort of prank on her, but she could see the familiar _Hatake Pool Services_ van parked in front of her garage.

"Ms. Terumi?" he asked. He had a deep voice that sent shivers through her entire being.

Mei nodded and then suddenly realized she wasn't actually speaking. She tried to remember how to form words, and after what must have been an eternity, she managed to get out a rather weak, "Yes?"

"Naruto is out sick today. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I understand you had an appointment to open your pool for the summer?"

Not trusting her own voice any longer, Mai nodded and opened the door fully to let him in. She thought he might be smiling, but it was hard to tell when he kept half his face covered. 

Together they walked across the family room, and she pushed open the glass doors that lead to her patio.

"Thank you, Ms. Terumi. I'll get started. You won't even know I’m here."

Mei highly doubted that. "Let me know if you need anything." Proud that her voice sounded more steady than the rhythm of her heart, she added: "And call me Mei." 

She turned around and walked back inside.

The little hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. She couldn’t be sure, but it felt like he was watching her. 

Just in case he was, she put a little more sway in her steps. It wasn't until she rounded the corner to the stairs that she heard the patio door slide closed.

As soon as she was out of sight, she rushed up the steps to her bedroom, praying she wasn’t a complete mess. She’d showered at the gym, but she’d been running errands since then and had only managed to finish putting the groceries away before Kakashi arrived. 

If he was going to show up in _those_ jeans, and _that_ dark blue button-up shirt looking like all of her favorite things, she was just going to have to up the stakes.

Yanking open the door to her walk-in closet, she went straight for the boxes of "summer clothes" she hadn't bothered to unpack, and started pulling things out in a frantic search. 

It had to be here, somewhere.

 _Victory!_ She pulled out the deep golden scraps of fabric, then rushed into the bathroom to throw her hair into a messy bun.

Her transformation took far less time than Mei would have expected. She took a final look at her reflection in the glass door, the triangle top string bikini was something she would have never bought without Tsunade as a shopping partner, but she had to admit, she looked glamorous. The deep blue scarf tied around her waist was too sheer to hide anything but it gave her that boost of confidence she was going to need to take the next step out the door. 

With a final steadying breath, she pushed the oversized sunglasses onto her face and slid the door open.

Her bare foot stepped out onto the stone of the patio as she carried out a tray full of fruits and a pitcher of Sangria, her head held high.

Kakashi was bent over the side of the water pump. His back stiffened a bit at the sound of her soft footsteps approaching him from behind. He seemed to be tempted to turn around but he remained focused on his task. 

Mei sat her tray down on the small table and laid out across the chaise beside it, relaxing into the cushions to soak in the sun and enjoy the latest release of her favorite book.

She tried to focus on the story, she really did, but she couldn't seem to stop sneaking peeks at him from behind her sunglasses. He looked mouth watering as he stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow. 

Now was the time for the next step in her plan, if it could be called that.

She refilled her wine glass and poured a second one before approaching Kakashi.

"You look like you could use this," she said, prompting him to turn around.

This time she knew he was smiling under the mask. "Does Naruto get this same treatment?"

"No," she confessed. "He usually just gets lemonade, if I'm even around after he gets started. I tend to just let him in and take off."

"I’ll consider myself lucky you decided to stay home today," he said, pulling the mask down to take a drink of the iced wine.

Mei smiled and tried not to giggle. "That remains to be seen." 

With the mask no longer there it was much easier to read his reactions, as this time she got to see it. His smirk sent a tingle up her spine, and maybe somewhere else, too. Deciding it was best to quit while she was ahead, Mei turned around and walked away. 

There was no doubt he was watching. 

It wasn't until she was seated and pretending to read her book, that Kakashi turned away and went back to his work. 

Mei crossed her legs at the ankles and sat back with her second glass of iced wine. She hadn't been this instantly attracted to someone in a very long time. It was like being a teenager again. Her desire was quickly building up in her, aided with nothing but heated glances. 

Could she really be that shallow?

Before she could further analyze the situation, all thought fled her head at the sight of Kakashi's long, slender fingers popping the buttons on his cuffs. He folded the cuff back and Mei could have sworn the entire thing was happening in slow motion. With each fold, tantalizing bits of lightly tanned skin stretched over defined muscle were revealed to her hungry eyes. 

She barely even sensed the slight pain that came from biting her lip as she squirmed to get comfortable again, and crossed her legs a bit higher hoping to stifle the sudden ache building between them.

Kakashi bent down to retrieve his tools, and Mei was certain he was grinning as he peeked over his shoulder at her.

Fuck, he knew exactly what he was doing to her, and she suspected he liked it as much as she did. Mei knew where she wanted this to end. The need rising inside her was something she hadn’t felt in a very long time, and there was no way she was just going to let him walk out of that door never to be seen again without doing anything about it.

But as much as she knew what she wanted, she had no idea how she was going to get it. She was confident he wanted the same thing, but she had never been very good at moving from light flirting glances to closing the deal. It was probably why she hadn't been laid in months.

She was pulled from her own thoughts by the sound of gushing water. She looked up to see Kakashi rushing off to turn off the main water valve. He came back a moment later dripping wet, his previously gravity-defying hair now covering his face and eyes.

Unable to help herself, Mei doubled over with laughter. But once she composed herself again, she stood up and walked toward the patio door. "Come on, I've got some towels inside."

Just before she slid the door open she caught their reflection in the glass and stood a bit taller when she saw his gaze was locked on the sway of her hips.

She stepped through over the threshold and told Kakashi to wait in the kitchen as she disappeared into the guest bath in search of a towel.

She returned to find Kakashi waiting by the island, his wet allergy mask missing. She stopped in her tracks for a moment to take it all in, and could feel her entire body flush in reaction. It made her wish she was more covered up. 

With no good excuse to run upstairs for a dress, she summoned all her courage and walked toward the embodiment of her deepest fantasies currently dripping water onto the stone kitchen floor, then hopped onto the island.

In a move she wouldn't have considered herself capable of an hour ago, she grabbed Kakashi by his wet shirt and positioned him between her legs. She tried her best to maintain eye contact as she laid the oversized towel beside her and started to fumble with his buttons. "Better get this off you."

Kakashi smiled back, and there was no mask to hide it this time. It was enough to send a bolt of lightning through her entire being. Mei suppressed the urge to groan.

"Wouldn't want to catch a cold," he said, voice husking deeper than before as she peeled the top from his skin and let it drop to the floor with a wet plop.

Kakashi reached for the towel, but Mei grabbed it first, fully intended on taking advantage of any opportunity to get her hands on him. She unfolded it slowly, revelling in the feeling of his eyes watching her, and burning with desire.

"So what happened?" she asked as casually as she could, patting the water from his chest.

Kakashi went into a long technical explanation of what exactly had gone wrong with the pump, but Mei didn't really hear any of it. Her attention was better spent following the path of a water droplet gliding across his _very_ defined abs until it disappeared behind the waistband of his jeans. 

She couldn't help but imagine where it went from there.

When she pulled herself back to the present she realized Kakashi had stopped talking, and she was sitting there with her lip caught between her teeth. The towel in her grasp idled over his skin, no longer wiping the water away.

She felt her entire face flush at being caught. She dropped the towel back on the counter and placed both hands firmly on the edge where they couldn't get her in any more trouble. 

Mei started to slide forward to hop down and _hopefully_ run away before she could embarrass herself any further.

But Kakashi covered her hands with his much larger ones, forcing her to look up and meet his gaze.

"Mei?" The sound of her own name on his lips made her shiver. "You seem a bit distracted. Is there something else you would rather talk about?”

"Hmm?" she gave him a teasing smile, or at least she hoped it was teasing. "I don't know. I'm sure all of that was very important. But I guess my mind is just elsewhere?"

"I see."

He stood there, just watching her, and Mei felt as if she might just combust right then on her counter if he didn't kiss her. She wanted nothing more than to cross her legs in an attempt to relieve some of the desire that was overtaking her ability to function, but he was so close there was no way she could move. When had he gotten so close?

She licked her lips trying to force her mouth to form words, and saw Kakashi's eyes follow the movement of her tongue.

It took every ounce of courage in her to speak, but when she did her voice sounded more steady than she would have expected. "Kakashi, we could stay here and talk about my pool for the rest of the afternoon, or you could just kiss me already."

She had barely gotten the words out before his hands were in her hair and his mouth was on hers.

Mei didn't think, she just did what felt right. Her own arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her fingers in the soft wet hairs clinging to his nape. She felt her hair falling around her face as Kakashi worked it out of the bun.

She had no idea how her legs got wrapped around his waist. Had she done that herself? All she knew was when she pulled him closer he mumbled, " _fuck,_ " against her lips and it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

He tilted her head slightly and she parted her lips granting him access.

Kakashi's fingers were toying with the string tied at the back of her neck when he finally broke the kiss to slowly start mouthing kisses along her jaw, and whispered, "Bedroom?"

"Too far." And just to reinforce her point, she rolled her hips against him.

Kakashi grunted in agreement as his fingers quickly worked both knots holding the triangle top then dropped it to the floor.

He leaned away from her neck, and she could feel his eyes on her. 

Mei opened her own—When had they drifted closed? That didn't matter now. What did matter was the look of appreciation her new lover levelled her with. It was clear he was holding back, and the one thing Mei knew through the haze of lust that overwhelmed her, was that she didn't want him to.

"Like what you see?" she quipped.

Kakashi's only response was a darkening of his eyes as he slowly licked his lips.

Mei cupped her breasts and pushed them together. "Do you want to fuck them, Kakashi?" she teased.

"God, yes," he practically growled. "But first, I’m going to taste every inch of you."

Mei gasped as his hands replaced her own, gently massaging the flesh. Then he wrapped his hot mouth around her nipple and sent her thoughts reeling. At that moment she didn't care about anything, except the magical tongue that was fueling her arousal.

Mei didn't notice Kakashi urging her to lie down until her world tilted and her back hit the granite top of the island. She needed to anchor herself something, but her nails just skated across the stone surface. 

Kakashi seemed to sense her desperation and smirked at her before slowly working his way down, leaving a path of tingling, wet kisses along her belly. 

Just when she thought she would explode from the anticipation, he came to a stop just above the blue scarf and let his tongue drag along the edge. The entire time he never broke eye contact with her.

"Kakashi, please!" she pleaded, her voice harsh and desperate.

"Please, what?" he taunted, placing another light kiss just below her bellybutton. "What do you want, Mei?"

Desire and need clouded her head, but she knew that, above all, she wanted him. And she wasn't above begging for it. "I want you to taste me."

Kakashi continued to drag his tongue along her skin. "Is that all?"

"I want you to fuck me!" she tried to order, to sound firm, but her desperation drowned everything. "I want you to cum all over my tits."

Mei didn't even have the brain presence to register that her remaining garments were being removed before she even finished speaking. She felt Kakashi's hands on her inner thighs, gently encouraging her to open them wider. It seemed he had every intention of granting her request.

A breath of warm air ghosted across her center, and then she was lost to his tongue between her folds.

There was no more teasing. It was clear by the intensity of his tongue as he ate her out that his goal was to push her into bliss. One hand was teasing the underside of her breast and when his mouth wrapped around her throbbing clit, he pinched her nipple causing her to gasp. Her legs were trembling and her body was squirming higher and higher on the counter. 

It was all too much and not enough, and Mei didn’t know if she wanted to push him away or beg for more. Her fingers found their way into his hair, tugging as she keened in short, desperate gasps. Then he slid two long, slender fingers deep into her core, curling them just so. 

It was exactly what she needed and she arched off the counter as she cried broken curses. 

When she finally came down and her eyes fluttered open, she found Kakashi watching her with a hunger that instantly had her body needing more. 

He guided her to sit up, meeting her with a lazy kiss that quickly escalated. Kakashi's tongue swept over hers leaving her own musky flavor and a rekindled fire in its wake. Both his hands slid under her ass and as he lifted her off the counter she wrapped her legs around him, content to follow him anywhere he wanted to take her as long as he kept kissing her like his life depended on it. 

She let him lower her on the sofa and pulled her legs back to straddle him.

Even with his pants still in her way she could feel just how hard he was. The knowledge that she had done that to him filled her with pride. Mei rolled her hips and pulled a groan from him. 

"Kakashi, you have me at a disadvantage," she purred against his neck as she peppered it with kisses.

"How is that?" he all but groaned in reply.

Fumbling with his belt she said, "Your pants are keeping me from what I want."

He lifted his hips just enough to help her guide them down, and then he kicked them off. "Well, we can't have that."

Before Mei could answer, or even see a glimpse of what had been hidden behind the denim, he had aligned himself with her entrance. 

But he didn't move. 

He waited, watching her closely as Mei lowered herself to engulf him in her heat.

She had to take a moment to collect herself, overwhelmed with the feeling of being stretched out around him and being so full.

"Ride me," Kakashi grunted, somewhere between begging and ordering.

Placing her hands on his shoulders for balance, she lifted her hips and dropped them down again. As soon as she moved, Kakashi wrapped his mouth around her nipple, making her cry out. Kakashi seemed content to let her chase her own, and focused all his attention on her chest with his hands still gripping her ass.

Mei knew she was close, and it seemed Kakashi knew, too. His teasing tongue had abandoned her nipple. He was whispering in her ear now, telling her to let go, to cum, in a tone that dripped with sin.

Then his thumb found her clit and she was lost to him, overwhelmed as everything that was Kakashi Hatake washed over her, his scent, his voice, his touch, and his cock deep inside her. She wailed as she clenched around him and her back arched. Begging for more and whimpering as it all became too much.

Kakashi continued to thrust into her even after she was beyond moving and lost in a sea of pleasure. 

He held her until she came down from her high and placed a gentle kiss to the side of her mouth as he helped guide her off him. 

Mei's eyes fell on his member still glistening with her arousal, and still very hard.

Remembering her earlier request she steadied herself on her knees and pushed her tits together. "Cum for me Kakashi," she purred. "Cover me in your cum."

Kakashi stood towering over her, looking down as he lazily stroked his cock. "Is that what you want? My cum all over your pretty tits?"

She felt herself clench at his words. How could he get her so hot so soon after coming? " _Yesss,_ give me all your cum." she could hear the desperation in her own voice.

He slid between her mounds, her slickness letting him glide easily with each thrust of his hips. She watched as his face scrunched and he bit his lip fighting back a groan. His own hands were now plucking her nipples.

She snaked a hand between them and cupped his balls, gently rolling them between her fingers. It must have been what he needed, for with a final primal grunt he exploded, covering her face and chest.

He was still watching when Mei licked her lips clean of any stray drops and grinned. 

Kakashi collapsed onto the couch next to her, pulling her to his side as his breathing returned to normal.

“Let me get you a towel,” he mumbled and started to pull away.

“I should just take a shower,” she waved off. 

Kakashi hummed in agreement. Then, without warning, he jumped up, pulling Mei with him and slung her over his shoulder. “Let me help you with that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. You can also find me on Tumblr https://mrssakurahatake.tumblr.com/
> 
> Art commissioned from https://thatpinkshinobi.tumblr.com/ check out her tumblr and tell her how amzing she is


End file.
